


A Hand Lending Situation

by Kisuru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M, Missions, Mutual Pining, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are on an easy mission. It's only complicated when they're handcuffed together and Itachi tries to get them out.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Hand Lending Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Footsteps disappeared down the hall. The cell was silent until the guard was out of earshot.  
  
“The scroll’s chakra flow is as described in the report,” Itachi said. “It is the item. Five rooms over. The security safe should be effortless.”  
  
Kisame chuckled. “Prepared to leave? We were getting cozy. But this cell is cramped.” He flexed his arms. The chain tied around their connected hands clanked. “Can’t hide anything from the Sharingan, can they?”  
  
Itachi deadpanned. Truth be told, he was tired, though there was a greater danger in the works if they stayed ‘cozy.’ “I’ll get it.”  
  
The chain was chakra suppressant. Breaking it was child’s play under his handiwork.  
  
Itachi twisted his wrists back and forth. Evaluating the chains’s width, its weak spots. He picked at the links with precision and applied a sliver of chakra to the keyhole.  
  
Itachi brushed the back of Kisame’s hand. He paused, distraction mounting, fingers hooking his thumb and dancing across his knuckles.  
  
Kisame was amused with his skittishness. He turned his hands, working to help relieve the chain – or, that was his initial diversion.  
  
With a jerk, he caught his wrist and slid up. Their fingers interlocked. Kisame’s broad palms cupped Itachi’s smaller, slender ones. Itachi hissed between his teeth; he had fallen for it. He tugged on the chain with a _crack_. Kisame refused to let them part, pinning him in his grasp more than the abrasive metal.  
  
Itachi’s head spun. He glanced at the cloud on his cloak, then surrounding barren walls. Heat from his back pressed hard against his and drained into his yearning soul. His brain short-circuited with closeness, throat dry.  
  
“On second thought,” Itachi said, resting against Kisame’s back, “let’s rest here.”  
  
Kisame smirked, sighing wistfully. “It’s a shame you’re not a little more honest.”


End file.
